


the words mike didn't say

by vampireluv



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, M/M, but gayer and sadder, mike loves will but he never tells him, ok this is like the ending scene of s3 when they moved, unrequited love but not rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampireluv/pseuds/vampireluv
Summary: Mike didn't expect the summer to end like this: with his ex girlfriend and his best friend moving away. He wished he could stop Mrs. Byers from making the drastic decision, but he knew it was for the best. He just wishes it's for the best.Or the one where Mike Wheeler realizes his feelings a little bit too late.





	the words mike didn't say

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so i've never written anything st related, so i'm sorry if the characterization was a bit off. but this one-shot started by me listening to you were good to me by jeremy zucker and chelsea cutler. and i decided that it was the perfect song to get emo to. 
> 
> plus, i didn't like how will and mike didn't interact as much at the end of the season. we deserved better, to be honest. so here we are. i hope you guys enjoy it!!! i had fun writing it even though it broke my heart.
> 
> (i'm princestanley on tumblr :) )

Mike leaned back against Jonathan’s car, looking at the rest of them say goodbye. He blinked trying his best to hold back the tears that were trying to fall. If he was being honest, he didn’t expect it to hurt this much. 

He couldn’t help but glance over at Will, his insides tightening at the fact that this is going to be the last time that he’s able to be around the shorter boy. Sure, they had begged Joyce to come back for the holidays, but that’s in the future. 

Will Byers is moving away. 

His best friend is moving away. 

The most important person in his life is moving away. 

Mike won’t be able to ride his bike over to the Byers’. He won’t be able to call Will up and persuade him to keep him company while he’s cleaning out the basement. He won’t be able to show up at the Byers’ unannounced and have an impromptu sleepover. He won’t have to annoy his mom about letting the shorter boy stay the night. 

He won’t be able to be around someone he holds close to his heart. 

Mike is losing him; the one person that he cared about more than life itself. 

And he doesn’t know what to do about that.

Logically, he knows that it’s safer and probably for the best that Will, El, and the rest of the Byers move away after what has happened to them. However, Mike is selfish... he wants to throw a tantrum. He wants to yell at the world for snatching away Will again. 

“Hey-” 

Mike snapped out of his inner monologue as Will came up to him, leaning against the car. 

“Hi, Will,” Mike murmured. He glanced towards the others, happy to see that they had moved into the moving truck, making sure everything was packed. This was something he didn’t want anyone to see. He didn’t want them to see him cry or be that vulnerable because Mike’s sure he’s going to cry any moment now. Especially with the shorter boy this close to him. 

Mike bit his bottom lip as he finally looked at Will. The guilt and regret over their fight coming back to him. 

Will smiled small at him, oblivious to the internal battle that the taller male had. He nudged Mike. “It’s going to be weird being away from you guys,” he said, voice full of sadness. 

“Ha, yeah,” Mike chuckled nervously. He desperately wanted to turn around and bring Will into his arms one more time, but he’s scared. He’s worried he would ruin the delicate friendship they have. “It’s going to be very weird, cleric. But we won’t forget you, you know?  _ I  _ won’t forget you.” 

Will pouted slightly, his eyes tearing up at Mike’s words. He desperately hung on to them, needing the reassurance more than anything. He didn’t want to leave. He really didn’t. But he couldn’t ask his mom to stay. Not when she has lost so much already. He  _ refuses _ to ask for anything more. 

“I-yeah.” he murmured softly. “Are you sure you won’t?”

Now, Mike hated a lot of things. He hated the ones that caused the opening of the upside-down. He hated that monster for taking Will away from him twice. He hated Dr. Brenner for treating El like a spy-a tool- instead of a human being. He hated his parents for not noticing that their son needed them various times over the years. 

He even hated Hopper for keeping El away from him when he needed her the most. Hell, he hated himself sometimes, for being so impulsive and saying things without thinking. However, the one thing he hated more than anything was seeing Will cry. It was his weakness. And standing here beside him listening to the vulnerability in Will’s voice broke him. 

Mike reached over, grabbing the other’s hand, just like he did when Will told him about the mind flayer a few years back. He felt some of his own tears threatening to fall down. 

“Of course, I’m sure, Will. God, nobody will be able to replace you. You’re...you.” Mike murmured. “You’re so good and nice. Extremely kind to people who don’t deserve it.”  _ like me. _ “I-I’m going to miss you, Will the Wise. You’re my best friend.”

Will looked down at their connected hands in disbelief. He looked up at Mike, lip trembling and a few tears running down his face. “I-I-I’m going to miss you s-so much, Mike,” he stammered out, finally letting himself cry over leaving his friends and the boy he loves behind. “I-I’m going to m-miss you so much and you’re going to be so far a-away.” He shook his head. “I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to leave you, M-Mike, I swear. Please don’t hate me-” His voice cracked, just as his heart started breaking all over again. 

Mike immediately wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, bringing him into a tight hug. He noticed Jon coming up to them, but he shook his head.  _ Please let me fix this,  _ Mike thought pleadingly, hoping that the older teen would understand.

Jonathan hesitated before nodding as if knowing that this goodbye would be the hardest to witness especially with the two of them being friends for so long. Jonathan looked at them sadly before returning to the others to make sure they won't disturb Mike and Will. 

Mike breathed out a sigh of relief as he silently thanked Jonathan. His attention turning back to the boy in his arms. 

“Will-” he paused. His own tears falling onto the other’s shirt. “I can never ever hate you, Will. I know you don’t want to leave... if it was up to me I would hide you in my basement just like I did with El.” he chuckled, warily. “But I can’t. And it hurts me that I can’t stop this. I’m going to miss you so much, Will. You were my first friend. I know I’m a dick- this big asshole, but I can’t lose you.” Mike mumbled, wrapping his arms around Will tighter. 

Will let out a gentle gasp as he clung onto the taller boy as if Mike was his lifeline. It hurt. It hurt knowing that he’s going to be away from the person that was his safe place for years. It hurt so badly that he didn’t know what to say, so he stayed quiet. He stayed quiet and allowed himself to be held.

“I was dumb, and I shouldn’t have yelled at you like that. I shouldn’t have made that comment-” Mike continued, finally releasing all the guilt and regret that he had been feeling since that day. “I’m so sorry, Will. I’m sorry and I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve your forgiveness...I’m sorry you deserve better.”

Mike pulled back from the hug, keeping the other at arm's length. He smiled sheepishly before nudging his foot with his. 

“I’m sorry, Will. I’m sorry for telling you that.” Mike repeated, sincerely. “It wasn't fair to you.”

While he was apologizing to Will, he noticed El in the background, looking at them sadly. When she noticed him staring, she quickly plastered on a smile and nodded encouragingly. Mike couldn’t help the small smile from forming on his lips. Grateful that even though they weren’t together anymore, and probably won’t be any more that they could still be friends. 

That day at the sauna, they had decided to talk it out. As they talked it out, both of them realized that even though they cared about each other deeply, it didn’t extend to romantic love or interest. Mike had apologized to her for his controlling nature and they had left it at that. Not really speaking about it again. 

Will smiled warily at the memory. He avoided looking at Mike and he settled with staring at his chest. “Why did you do it?” he murmured, glad he was finally getting some answers. 

He turned to face Will again. “I-I was angry and confused,” he admitted. “I didn’t know how I felt about El or y-” he grimaced. “I wanted to figure it out and understand that part of me. And you kept trying to play D&D and I lashed out on you. I regret it. It wasn’t your fault that El broke up with me. Nothing is your fault, Will. I’m sorry you’re leaving with horrible memories of me.”   
  
Will stayed quiet throughout the explanation, confused.  _ What was Mike so confused about? Why didn’t he fought for El after everything was over? Did something happen?  _ Will wondered but didn’t have the courage to ask. He finally looked up at Mike, smiling softly. 

“I’m not leaving with bad memories of you. Mike, God, you’re my best friend. You were my first friend and you introduced me to a world of creativity and friendship. You opened up my world. I-” _ I love you.  _ Will paused. “You are amazing, Mike. Always have been. I forgive you. I truly forgive you.” he said sincerely. 

Mike breathed out in relief. He felt like a giant burden has been lifted off his shoulders. He leaned in again, hugging him tightly. “I’m going to miss you, Will. But I’ll be right here when you come for the holidays. I’m just a call away, always.”

“I’m always a call away, too,” Will promised as he wrapped his arms around Mike’s waist. “I’ll be back before you know it. Maybe we can play D&D then.” he joked, pulling away after a moment. 

Mike couldn’t help the fond smile from forming and he chuckled, playfully punching Will’s shoulder. “We will play endless D&D campaigns, Will the Wise.” He paused, admiring Will’s features, trying to memorize this moment. “I lo-” 

“GUYS! We are leaving already!” Jon called out. 

Will’s heart couldn’t stop hammering inside his chest.  _ What was Mike going to say?  _ He shot his brother a glare before turning back to Mike. “You? You what, Mike?”

Mike closed his mouth quickly as he heard Jonathan’s announcement. He glanced down at Will and winced lightly. He couldn't do that to him. He couldn’t keep Will anchored here, in a place that only caused him pain. He couldn’t drag Will back to Hawkins when he can have a brighter future somewhere else, far away from him. 

He shook his head. “I- I’ll miss you, Will.” 

Embarrassed, Will pursed his lips, a soft blush decorating his cheeks. He nodded, ashamed for even thinking the other loved him back. “I’ll miss you too, Mike,” he said softly, hugging him briefly. “Goodbye, Mike. See you soon.” He stepped away, looking at the taller boy with sad eyes before jogging towards the car. 

“Bye, Will. See you soon.” Mike repeated back to the other. 

Mike stayed where he was, witnessing Will saying one last goodbye to the others before he looked back to him. Will smiled once more before finally getting into the car. 

As Mike watched the car and the moving van drive away, he smiled sadly. He finally said what he had been holding in for a while now:

“ _ I love you, Will _ .” 


End file.
